


Spanish Class

by winterkats



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, charlie speak spanish, tony bff, tony suports charlie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkats/pseuds/winterkats
Summary: -"Que bueno que estemos estudiando juntos, soy feliz estando contigo" -pronunció Charlie en perfecto español.-A la próxima vendré con Tony, a ver si sigues molestándome.-refunfuño Alex al no entender nada de lo que el alto le había dicho.O Cinco veces en las que Alex no entendía lo que Charlie le decía en español, y una que sí.Sin Spoilers
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Kudos: 9





	Spanish Class

Para Alex eran absurdamente agotadores los lunes, sobre todo si sabía que cuando terminaran las clases tendría que pasar tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando su materia menos favorita: español. También sabía que se estaba preparando con mucho tiempo de sobra, pero aquello era necesario, sobre todo para alguien como él, que no hacía más que dormir en aquellas clases, así que esperaba que el tiempo era más que suficiente.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, vio como todos sus compañeros se iban, felices. Que envidia. Pero él, con pesar y molestia recogió con pereza cada una de sus cosas que tenía sobre la mesa, aplazando lo inevitable. Aunque, quizás, quizaas si hoy iba a su casa temprano podría estudiar fácilmente allá, meditó mientras salía por la puerta, hasta que la tierna voz de su ¿amigo? De Charlie, le detuvo.

—Tienes que estudiar español. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora adivinaba sus pensamientos? Alex se mantuvo en silencio, hastiado y agradecido en parte, pues sabía como era. Si Charlie no hubiese apareció, quizás se hubiera largado con Zach o tal vez, si hubiera ido a estudiar a su casa. Aunque esta ultima opción era bastante improbable.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca de Liberty, sabía que el rubio venía detrás de él por lo que eligió una de las mesas más cercanas a la pared, ya que allí tendrían mayor libertad. O él mismo, se sentiría menos observado y avergonzado a la hora de estudiar. Sabía también que Charlie mismo le enseñaría gran parte de lo que aprendería el día de hoy, porque, a pesar de ser parte del equipo de bastardos, era inteligente. Es que simplemente no podía ser más perfecto.

⤛❂⤜

Charlie en cambio se encontraba emocionado, más bien, excitado. ¡Iba a estudiar con su crush! ¡Con Alex! No se lo podía creer. Si, habían intercambiado palabras de vez en cuando, luego pasaron a unos textos después de clases. Charlie casi se desmaya el día que Alex le texteo por primera vez. Compartieron uno que otro receso y seguramente estarían muchos más momentos juntos si el no fuese amigo de Monty, el que al parecer le tenía un profundo rencor a Alex, ya que siempre él mismo tenía que defenderlo de los constantes ataques verbales cuando el rubio no estaba presente. Cómo lo jodía.

¡Pero ahora estaba con él!

Sabiendo que Tony era muchísimo mejor con aquel idioma por su ascendencia latina, aquello lo hacía mucho más feliz.

Se acomodo a un costado del rubio y ambos sacaron sus pertenencias, era hora de comenzar aquel asunto. Si Alex le había pedido ayuda, era porque la necesitaba de forma urgente, pues el contrario no era para nada tonto.

—Entonces... comencemos. — y así partieron ambos a repasar la materia de aquel idioma. Para ambos chicos el tiempo pasaba rápido, a pesar de la constante frustración de Alex, los dos se encontraban disfrutando de aquel momento juntos, uno de los pocos que habían pasado siendo solamente ellos dos.

—Ahora que repasamos lo básico, Alex, quiero que pronuncies esta frase. —le indicó Charlie con su índice.

—Bueno. "Es dudoso que..." Eh... Mierda... "¿lloverá mañana?" — moduló de manera tensa y extraña la frase, causando una sonrisa tierna en el más alto.

—Como usas "que", debes usar el verbo en subjuntivo. Con el subjuntivo también expresas sentimientos sobre una realidad percibida. "Siento que tengas frío" —explico Charlie con una imperturbable sonrisa en sus labios y mirando directamente a loa azules ojos de su acompañante. Ambos sentían la atrayente sensación de ese momento, ocasionando que Charlie desviara la vista hacia los finos labios de Alex, causándole un familiar escalofrío, que le recorría siempre que estaba con el castaño.

Lo necesito más cerca, pensó Charlie en un impulso, moviendo su mano imperceptiblemente para acercarse, al contrario, pero deteniéndose instantáneamente. Se remojó los labios con la lengua y desvió la mirada de los dilatados ojos azules de Alex, hacía el cuaderno nuevamente, tratando de quitarse el deseo de tenerlo aun más cerca de encima y exhalo profundamente, sabiendo que la conexión que habían tenido hace instantes, se había esfumado.

—¿Se entiende? —sólo recibió un asentimiento de parte de Alex, junto un incómodo silencio extendiéndose entre ambos. Joder. Tenía que arreglar la casi cagada que se ha mandado. De seguro Alex se dio cuenta. Charlie rezó para que Alex no se arrepintiera de estudiar español con él.

—Por ejemplo—se aclaró la garganta, esperando que el contrario no le entendiese, pero pudiendo picarlo lo suficiente para que se animara a estudiar. Aunque... el riesgo era mucho si lograba saber lo que diría. —"Que bueno que estemos estudiando juntos, soy feliz estando contigo" —pronunció Charlie en perfecto español.

Alex sólo le miro impasible, como si tratara de analizar lo que el rubio le había dicho, o como si quisiera que se lo explicara.

—Y no te lo diré. —se adelantó al tierno puchero de Alex, tranquilo de que, en realidad no le había entendido nada de la estúpida e impulsiva declaración que acababa de hacerle. 

—A la próxima vendré con Tony, a ver si sigues molestándome.—refunfuño Alex al no entender nada de lo que el alto le había dicho. 

Y Charlie sólo le sonrió con paciencia y ternura. 


End file.
